


Catch-Ed

by littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney/pseuds/littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney
Summary: Ed/Double D. The Eds are catching fireflies- some drama, some fluff, short n sweet. (I'm sorry the formatting is so disgusting this stupid website always fucks it up so bad.)





	Catch-Ed

“Gentlemen, come out here! Look at all the lightning bugs!” Double D shouted out to Ed and Eddy as he scampered out the door with a jar in hand. Ed gleefully trotted behind Edd while Eddy lazily trudged off the couch with a smirk and switched on the light for the porch.  
“Ooh, Double D! They’re so bright!” Ed cried as he put his hands on Edd’s shoulders from the back. Double D smiled endearingly and took one of Ed’s hands to lead it near a bush.  
“You too, Eddy!” Double D good naturedly called out to his friend. Eddy folded his arms with a smile and strolled to his friends. He leaned in close to the bush and was face to face with a shining firefly.  
“Hey babe.” Eddy fondly said as he stuck out a finger for the bug to crawl on. Ed looked on, mystified and delighted as the bug glowed in Eddy’s palm. Double D petted the insect with great care to make sure he was gentle and smiled as the bug flashed his light.  
“Jeez, Dee, he’s not a baby. You don’t gotta be so soft ‘bout it.” Eddy teased as he slipped the bug into Edd’s hand and moved on to look for more fireflies. Ed stooped down and took in the small but impressive sight.  
“He’s so pretty, Double D…”  
“Yes he is, Ed! He’s flashing his lights because he’s attracting mates!”  
“Aw, everyone knows that, Mr. Smart Guy.” Eddy groaned from the bush he was leaned over. Double D scowled at Eddy and resumed his attention back at Ed.  
“It’s alright, Double D, I didn’t know that!”  
Eddy smiled broadly. “‘Course you didn’t, Lumpy, there’s only so much that small brain of yours can hold.”  
“Eddy, how about you look for bugs over there.” Double D spat with a hand on his hip.  
Eddy began to laugh. “I’ll do whatever I want.” Double D rolled his eyes as Ed beckoned him to let him hold the bug.  
“Hold your palm out, Ed.” Double D guided fondly as he attempted to switch the firefly into Ed’s hand. While transferring the bug, it flew away into the night, joining the rest of the lightning bugs.  
“Double D!” Ed cried miserably, “He left!” Ed ran off through the grass to seize the bug again, trampling over his own feet.  
“Ed! It’s alright- we can catch more- Please, Ed!” Double D called out as he panted to catch up with his friend. The bright bug softly landed on a leaf near the ground; Ed saw his chance. With a great leap, he slid on his belly and clamped his hands over the small firefly. In delight, he opened his hands up. Double D meekly glanced over Ed’s shoulder. A crippled firefly with it’s neon smeared on Ed’s hand was the sight that he was greeted with.  
“Ed, you killed him!” Double D shouted as tears pooled in his eyes. Eddy turned around to glance at the two grief stricken boys and quietly walked to his two kneeling friends. Ed began to sob loudly, rocking the small bug in his hands.  
“I didn’t mean to, Double D, I’m sorry!” Ed’s tears flowed heavily. “I just wanted to hold the light-y bug! Life can be s- so cruel.” He blubbered without taking his eyes off the little dead bug.  
“Ed, you must be more careful,” Double D gulped through tears, “Insects are so much weaker than you.”  
“Don’t make Ed feel bad, Sockhead, Jesus, it’s just a bug.” Eddy mumbled in a crabby manner. His friends could be such drama queens sometimes. He put his hand on Ed’s shoulder. “It’s alright, Ed, don’t be sad- you didn’t mean to. There’s tons more bugs for you to catch. Just give it another try.” Ed sniffled and looked up at Eddy.  
“I really didn’t mean to hurt the little dickens…” Ed repeated.  
“Yeah, Ed, I know ya didn’t. Now c’mon, get up and find more bugs.”  
Ed warily plucked the bug off his hand and placed him in the grass. He stood up with the help of Eddy’s extended hand. Ed reached his own hand to help Double D up.  
“I’m sorry, Dee…” Ed said quietly as he held Double D’s hand. He fondled it a little as he moved close. Double D wiped away his final tear and nuzzled close into Ed’s coat.  
“It’s alright, Ed. I know it was an accident…” Double D gave in to a small smile. He leaned up to kiss Ed’s cheek. “Let’s look for more fireflies.” 

Ed and Edd had diligently filled the jar full of lightning bugs- Eddy merely caught and released in a matter of a minute.  
“Look, Eddy!” Ed cried happily as he shoved the glowing jar into Eddy’s face. Eddy peered into the jar, his face being illuminated by the glow of the bugs.  
“I caught a bunch! An’ none of them got hurt!” Ed exclaimed proudly. Double D’s arm was around his waist and he looked up cheerfully at him.  
“Well good on you, ya lug! I told you so.” Eddy praised affectionately. The trio made their way to the steps of the patio. Eddy took a seat on the bottom step with the jar in hand as Double D and Ed sat on the step behind him. Double D leaned onto Ed as Ed’s arm went around him. He nuzzled into Ed’s side and Ed rested his lips rested on his boyfriend’s head. Dee tilted his head up to let Ed’s lips reach his own. They kissed soft and gentle before Eddy turned around and started laughing.  
“You guys need a moment?” He joshed as he stood up and dropped the jar into their laps. The two remaining boys blushed in embarrassment. Double D looked down at the glowing jar and Ed glanced too. He reached for the jar and glanced at Double D for approval.  
“I’ve got an idea, Double D,” Ed said kindly with a soft smile. Double D suddenly frowned. “You’re going to let them go, aren’t you…”  
Ed rested his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Don’t be sad, Double D, trust me.”  
Ed gently unscrewed the cap off the jar and placed it on the step in front of the two. As the lightning bugs flew out of the jar and flashed brightly, Ed pulled Double D in for a heartfelt kiss.  
“I suppose that was a good reason to let the fireflies go.” Double D chuckled, his heart feeling brighter than all the lightning bugs out there.


End file.
